finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Trụ sở Shinra
The Shinra Headquarters is the head office of the Shinra Electric Power Company in Final Fantasy VII. The most dominating sight in the Midgar skyline, this building is the staging ground of many of the major events in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. In addition to housing the headless body of Jenova after the Nibelheim Incident, all of the company's department heads maintain their offices here. It acts as the army headquarters and nearly all of Shinra's scientific research. Entrance The city entrance to the building is located in Midgar's Sector 0. Only two methods of reaching the building exist during Final Fantasy VII - climbing up from Wall Market during disc 1, or through the underground rail passage on disc 2. Regular civilians are permitted to enter the lobby, where two mirror-image staircases lead up to an elevator shaft. The ground floor houses a help desk, a directory-like information panel, and doorways to the Exhibit Room. On the entrance's upper level, several bistro tables sit for guests. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, a woman stands in the lobby, handing out Potions for a small fee to guests (free for Shinra employees). During Final Fantasy VII, the player is given two choices of entering the building: either sneaking in via the fire-escape stairway, or frontal assault on the building's entrance. Structure The Shinra Headquarters consists of no fewer than 70 floors with all floors above 59 requiring special clearance in the form of keycards. Generally only Shinra employees are permitted on the elevator to floors higher than the entrance level and Exhibit Room. Basement Levels The HQ has a number of basement levels, visited during the course of side missions in Crisis Core and the main plot of Dirge of Cerberus. They consist of a network of steel corridors twisting through the plate interior. Floors 1-3 The first three floors consist of the entryway and shopping area. The front desks and two elevators that access all floors of the building are situated in the foyer. Through doors on either side of the front desk is an Exhibit Room displaying vehicle models designed by the Shinra Inc., including the Hardy-Daytona motorcycle and a photo of the airship Highwind. Sometime before Final Fantasy VII the partition was removed, and the entrance foyer and the Exhibit Room were merged into one. Cloud and the party steal vehicles from the room before breaking out of the building. President Shinra's private entrance to Deepground is also located here, concealed beneath a display platform. On the second floor is the Shinra item shop which includes a video screen that showcases various Shinra products including automobiles. The third floor has very little except a set of elevators that grant access to the 59th floor, which it shares in common with the second floor. |} Floor 49 Introduced in Crisis Core, this floor is known as the "SOLDIER Floor." Located on this floor are the SOLDIER Training Room, Materia development room, known as Materia Room, mission Briefing Room and a lounge area for off-duty SOLDIER operatives. The Training Room activates a holographic image of a pre-programmed surrounding, complete with digital enemies to fight. Health experts also train and supervise the Mako-enhanced SOLDIER members. The floor's residents also get free equipment from the company for missions and sign up for extra missions in the Briefing Room antechamber. Floor 51 This floor holds the SOLDIER Director's office. Although it is never openly stated, the Director's office is known to be on this floor since "Floor 51" is printed on a wall within the office. The office holds the Director's work station as well as a small library. The floor is accessible at will by SOLDIER 1st Class members, and is used by Sephiroth after Director Lazard goes missing. Floor 59 A mundane, open area that has two sets of elevators (one leading back down to the bottom floors, the other that allows access to the higher floors) and access to the stairway. From this floor on, special keycards are required to ascend the building. Floor 60 A sort of "buffer" floor under heavy guard during the time of Final Fantasy VII. It is unknown if this floor was ever used for any other purpose. During the game Cloud and friends have to sneak past unnoticed and getting spotted ends in a battle, after which the player has to try again from the beginning of the floor. If the party get caught too many times they eventually dispose of all the soldiers. Floor 61 A break area made for Shinra employees. Features numerous tables and a large tree in the center of the area. Floor 62 :See Domino for the solution to the Mayor's puzzle The Midgar government offices and Shinra research library are located on this floor. The library is separated into four rooms each of which is categorized by one area of research conducted by Shinra. Also, Mayor Domino's office is in this floor, but he is just a powerless figurehead in the Midgar/Shinra structure, and actually decides to help the party by giving them his keycard, and an Elemental Materia if they solve his puzzle. Floor 63 Floor 63 is a storage area containing many rooms. Access to these rooms is done through a complex security process that allows a single person to enter. Floor 64 This is the Shinra company recreational area. It includes a gym, locker room, showers, restrooms, and a rest area for employees. The player party can find interesting items in the lockers and vending machines, run on the treadmill and rest for free. Floor 65 The major feature of this area is the scale replica of Midgar, perhaps suggesting it is the headquarters of the Urban Development department. The floor is a large puzzle, where players must find the missing pieces of the Midgar model to open up the door to the next floor. Floor 66 This floor contains the Shinra executive offices and meeting room. Also of note is the only other known restroom in the building, aside from Floor 64. Floor 67 Floor 67 is the Shinra science department headquarters. Once headed by Professor Gast, and later by Giáo sư Hojo, many primary experiments for important studies, and some studies themselves, were carried out here. Several prison cells occupy the floor, where Red XIII and Aerith Gainsborough were once held, as "specimen" waiting for Hojo's decision to be used in experiments. There is also a specimen containment unit, which housed Jenova's headless body, an office for data storage, and elevators for personnel and specimen transport. During Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Zack Fair is dropped off here during Genesis's attack on Midgar. These two, along with Hojo and Angeal discuss LOVELESS shortly on the next floor up, before Zack is forced to fight Bahamut Fury. Floor 68 The 68th floor houses the science department's main laboratory. There is a specimen containment unit and a control room. Further more, access to floor 69 is only possible by passing through three security fields. It is here that Zack meets Professor Hojo in ''Crisis Core, who seems unconcerned with the attack, and continues his work. Floor 69 This is yet another foyer area, and also an office space. Only the highest Shinra officials can gain access to this floor as there is no separation of the 69th and 70th floors by a security device. Floor 70 The topmost floor of the Shinra building houses the company president's personal office. It is decorated with red carpeting. There is an access door to an open air balcony that overlooks the city of Midgar. Storyline Though but a man-made structure, Shinra Headquarters nevertheless plays an integral role in many of the events in Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In Episode 10 of ''Before Crisis, AVALANCHE, a ruthless terrorist organization out to destroy Shinra no matter the cost, infiltrates the building and releases monsters from Professor Hojo's laboratory. Because the monster research is highly classified, SOLDIER cannot be used, and the Turks are called in. Fuhito, a commander of AVALANCHE, used the monster infestation as a diversion for him to visit his hero, the fellow mad scientist Hojo. Fuhito wants to show off his creation, the modified SOLDIERs known as the Ravens. Hojo is more than willing to betray Shinra and join with AVALANCHE - caring for nothing more than his research, but he is "rescued" by Sephiroth. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Shinra Headquarters serves as the player's "home base". During the game events the Headquarters is still under construction. Zack Fair is given assignments, and challenges at the Building, which also has virtual training areas. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth use the training room during a brief flashback to the times when the three of them were close friends. The building is attacked by Genesis's clones in Chapter 4; however, the amount of damage inflicted was minimal. Final Fantasy VII Four years later, the Shinra Headquarters is the target of a second AVALANCHE's rescue attempt of Aeris. As they head up the floors, they overhear a Shinra executives' staff meeting. President Shinra announces that Sector 7 will not be rebuilt, as the old city of Midgar will be abandoned to make way for Neo Midgar to be built in the fabled Promised Land, hoping for Aeris to lead the way. Professor Hojo, however, tells him that Aeris's lifespan is far too short to be of use to Shinra. Instead he plans on breeding her with his other sample, the near-immortal Red XIII. Cloud and his party follow Hojo up to his lab, and along the way they see Jenova encased in a pod. They attack and free both Aeris and Red XIII. As they try to escape, Rude captures them on the elevator. The team is imprisoned in the 67th floor jail cells. Not long after does the team find themselves freed in a monster infested building following a path of blood leading from Jenova's containment pod to the 70th floor office. Upon their arrival, they discover the President murdered by Sephiroth, as is evidenced by the Masamune sticking out of the corpse. Almost immediately, Rufus Shinra usurps his father's position and on the balcony engages Cloud in combat with the aid of his pet Dark Nation. After being defeated, Rufus summarily retreats by helicopter. Later in the story, Shinra becomes the major staging ground for Rufus's assault against Sephiroth in the Northern Crater. With the Sister Ray relocated to Midgar so that it may be powered by the city's seven remaining Mako Reactors, AVALANCHE once again begins an assault on the city to stop Hojo from destroying Midgar. The cannon fires and manages to impact the barrier surrounding Sephiroth while simultaneously destroying the Diamond Weapon. Unfortunately, just a moment before its destruction, a barrage of energy is unleashed by the Weapon that destroys the Shinra Headquarters' upper levels. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In the film, ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, the Headquarters makes very few appearances. It is mostly seen as a defunct ruin from the distance of the city of Edge. However, it did make another use of itself as a weapon for Sephiroth against Cloud. Sephiroth cuts off large chunks of the building's debris and sends them hurtling down towards Cloud, making for one of the more intense (if short) action sequences in the film. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, the building takes a larger role in the battle. More specifically, Cloud and Sephiroth find themselves locked in combat in the top floor of Shinra Building (the Presidential Office), though it is only identifiable by its luxurious carpeting. Aside for the absence of the iconic Presidential Desk, the office lacked any sign of Diamond Weapon's brutal attack. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Shinra Headquarters was Deepground's home base during the battle between them and the World Regenesis Organization. The building is also the only way of access into Deepground. Vincent Valentine ends up at its remains after he defeats Rosso the Crimson, and must go through President Shinra's private entrance through to the Headquarters' basement. Eventually making his way through the corridors, Vincent takes a lift down to the building's lower areas where secret research was carried out, and also where the top-secret Deepground files were. At this time, there are many crystals and Materia in display cases. During his time collecting these files and making his way through countless Deepground soldiers, Vincent faces off one final time against Azul the Cerulean on the lift before arriving in Deepground. Enemy formations Outside Main Doors *2x Grenade Combatant *3x Grenade Combatant Floor 1 *2x Grenade Combatant *3x Grenade Combatant Floor 2 *2x Grenade Combatant *3x Grenade Combatant *1x Mighty Grunt Floor 3 *2x Grenade Combatant *3x Grenade Combatant *1x Mighty Grunt Floor 59 *1x Mighty Grunt *2x Mighty Grunt *3x Mighty Grunt Floor 63 *1x Hammer Blaster *1x Sword Dance *2x Hammer Blaster *2x Sword Dance Floor 65 *1x Hammer Blaster *1x Sword Dance *2x Hammer Blaster *2x Sword Dance *3x Sword Dance Floor 67 (Before Capture) *1x Warning Board *1x Moth Slasher *2x SOLDIER:3rd *2x Moth Slasher Floor 67 (After Capture) *2x Brain Pod *1x Brain Pod *3x Vargid Police *2x Vargid Police (Back-attack only) Floor 68 (Before Capture) *2x Warning Board *3x Moth Slasher *3x SOLDIER:3rd *1x Moth Slasher, 2x SOLDIER:3rd *2x SOLDIER:3rd (Back-attack only) *Sample:H0512, 3x Sample:H0512-opt (Boss) Floor 68 (After Capture) *2x Zenene *1x Vargid Police, 1x Zenene *2x Brain Pod, 1x Zenene Floor 69 *1x Zenene *2x Vargid Police *1x Vargid Police, 1x Zenene *2x Brain Pod, 1x Zenene *2x Zenene (Back-attack only) *3x Vargid Police (Back-attack only) Floor 70 (Outside) *Rufus, Dark Nation (Boss) Elevator *Hundred Gunner (Heli Gunner) (Boss) Musical Themes In Final Fantasy VII, the background music for the outside of the headquarters is "Shinra Company" 神羅カンパニー (Shinra Kanpanī), and in the inside the music is "Infiltrating Shinra" (神羅ビル潜入 Shinra Biru Sennyū). After Jenova escapes her capsule and the party escapes the prison, the background music switches to "Trail Of Blood" (血の跡 Chi no Ato) on the field and in the battle screen. Gallery Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children